Undefined
by Nancy Hartigan
Summary: You don't have to define everything in the chaos to find the order. LizKidPatti, blurring the lines of love and friendship.


A/N: I know, I've been inactive lately, don't kill me. Songbook is...you know, Songbook is going through some major ret con, and I promise it isn't canceled. I just want to make the storyline to the best of my ability for you guys to enjoy. Here is a peace offering:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater and am making no profit off of this.

* * *

For all his life, Kid had been among the humans, walking around them for one reason or another. This is how he had come across his two weapons. Liz and Patti had learned the hard way that he was not some ordinary boy they had mugged.

_"Okay, right, you're a death god. I'm going to believe that."_

_Liz slipped on yet another pair of what seemed to be an endless array of heeled sandals. Kid didn't have a problem with it, because Liz, at least, cleaned up after herself._

_"I am," Kid insisted. "And you'd be wise to start acknowledging that."_

_"Listen, Kid," she replied. "You might be able to fool Patti, but I stopped believing in gods a long time ago."_

_"Yes...your father, right?"_

_The blonde tensed, her fingers stopping altogether for a brief moment before they moved again only to finish securing her shoe before she rose to her feet and gracefully walked right out the door. Kid winced at the door slamming, and sighed, making a note to never bring that subject up again._

Of course, Kid had always kept to that, in fear of breaking the fragile string of trust that she had developed with him. Liz had always been one of those cases who may have been willing to look forward, but the past was out of the running for conversations that could break the ice. He stayed out of her memory, and decided that it was probably the best thing for them to let her come out of her shell on her own.

But she knew he was different. His point sank in well.

He had worked too hard to work for their trust for that to be ruined. He had gotten...comfortable.

_Kid burst out of the bathroom, towel still around his waist in an attempt for modesty. "Patti!"_

_The roar of laughter down the hall announced that she knew what she had done, but did not regret her heinous crime. The nerve of that woman!_

_"You get in that bathroom and arrange the conditioners and shampoos as I have always kept it!"_

_A playful look was gracing the younger Thompson's face, before she chirped, "Make me!"_

_He groaned, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into the bathroom. "If you weren't a perfect match for your sister...!"_

It would be a long time from then before they discovered how empty his unspoken threats were.

No matter how he would try to treat them as two parts of a whole...

_"Liz, why are you wearing makeup?!"_

_"Patti, I thought we decided on jeans, those are shorts!"_

In fact...

_"I'm not going out looking like a slob."_

They were...

_She giggled. "But they're _made_ of jean!_"

....different.

_"Kid, I'm going out for the night. Don't wait up."_

_"Hey, Kiddo, let's stay up all night watching scary movies and eating popcorn and..."_

Okay, they were night and day.

_A concerned frown crossed the elder's lips. "What's bothering you? You're not acting like yourself."_

_"Kiddo's been too quiet! What's he thinking?"_

But night and day made up one whole. There was still balance. It was such an important balance that Kid didn't think that he could regain it if he had lost either of them.

_Kid frowned and listened to the message one more time._

_"Liz, it's me, don't you think this is a dumb way to get rid of someone? Moving across the country is not going to help anything. Anyway, I got a new cellphone number, so if you want to talk like an adult and come back home, call me. My new number is..."_

_Kid already had the phone at ready, punching in the digits as this person read them off, and waiting._

_"Hello?"_

_"Who the hell is this and why do you keep calling for Liz?"_

He was not about to let anyone, including Liz's ex, threaten the balance that they had made.

It wasn't until a good three years down the road he realized the truth behind his obsessive need to keep them there, safe, with him. Of course, Kid had still to this day failed to admit the truth in the matter to anyone but himself, in fear that perhaps, humans didn't have the same kind of mindset. He knew that they had been wired similarly to his honorable father; one girl for their entire life was enough. Those who did not follow those rules were labelled badly.

_"So, who's Shuuya?" Kid asked innocently, plucking at Liz's eyebrows._

_"How do you know Shuuya?" Her free eyebrow nearly went halfway to her hairline._

_Kid put the tweezers down, checking his work. "He called you today. And yesterday. And the day before. And last weekend."_

_"Can you tell that jackass I never want to talk to him again?"_

_Kid smiled softly, mostly to himself. "Will do, Liz."_

Maybe...some types of order are not meant to be defined. He may be thinking too hard about this. Why should there be a straight, perfectly sectioned line for absolutely everything?

_"Let's get inside!"_

_Patti thought a bit from her perch in the tree that she was on. "Why?"_

_"You're going to get sick in this storm!" Kid announced. "And more than likely you are going to drag mud into my perfect foyer!"_

_She laughed. "Relax, Kiddo, I'm coming."_

_He gave her a level look as she jumped down...and blinked as she pulled him into the empty street._

_"Patti!"_

_"Kid, can you teach me how to waltz like you and Sis do?"_

Things can be so much better without definition.

_"I can't believe you two were in the rain for two hours."_

_Kid relaxed in the warm water, leaning back against Liz's front as he supported Patti on his lap, who sneezed rather helplessly. "Blame your sister. I think she got herself sick."_

_Patti blew a handful of bubbles at Kid. "You're the shinigami around here!"_

"Kid?"

He jumped out of his musings, turning his head to see Liz in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts at the door. "Liz..."

"Are you coming to bed? Patti's pretty much passed out after that last mission."

...They already knew, Kid was sure of it. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute."


End file.
